


(Sorta) Kitten Shopping

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as...usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Edd finds a stray cat in a cardboard box.





	(Sorta) Kitten Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins the first of many stories that I have wrote for my friends for Christmas! Expect more today, since I have quite a bit to write! For now, though, have a lovely day and a lovely Christmas!

Tom and Edd walked together in silence, hand in hand. They tried not to glance around at the rubble that surrounded them, since it would probably bring their moods further down than they already were. Matt was left behind, keeping guard of their small “base”, which was really just a room in a run-down, abandoned apartment. It was better than nothing, though. While Matt was guarding, Tom and Edd were out scavenging. They looked around and searched abandoned buildings for anything useful. It was common routine at this point; after all, they didn’t have access to things needed to survive since they were technically criminals. Well, at the very least, they were on the run. 

Unfortunately, though, they didn’t have much luck today. They found one can of beans, but not much else. Looks like they’d have to share food again. At least being stuck in what was basically a post-apocalyptic world with their only two friends made them all more willing to share, since the only thing they had was each other. Edd didn’t even have Ringo anymore, since she had passed away a few months ago. Tom could tell that Edd was still really struggling with that, and it made him upset to see his normally optimistic and cheerful husband so...depressed, to put it bluntly. Although, it wasn’t like he could blame him. Ringo had been a part of their “family” for so long, it felt wrong to have her not with them, anymore. 

As Tom lamented over the past(something that had become a pastime for him), he barely registered Edd letting go of his hand and walking over to a cardboard box that caught his eye. Edd knelt down to observe the open box more. That’s when he saw a small black circle in the middle of the inside of the box. Edd raised an eyebrow and hesitantly reached forward, putting his hand on the circle. The fluffy circle let out a soft purr, making Edd quickly retract his hand. Shit, the circle was alive. It uncurled, making him realize that the black, fluffy circle was actually a black, fluffy  _ kitten _ . His eyes widened as he watched the kitchen yawn and stand up, looking up at him with wide, green eyes. It meowed softly, instantly melting Edd’s heart. Poor kitty, alone in a cardboard box with probably no source of food. He reached a hand out again and gently scratched the cat’s head. It purred and pressed into his touch. For the first time in what seemed like forever, a small smile appeared on Edd’s face. 

By this time, Tom had realized that Edd had left him and instead was knelt down next to a cardboard box. When he walked closer, he saw that Edd was playing with a small black kitten, a smile on his face. Tom couldn’t help but grin at seeing Edd smile. That was the first time he saw him smile in what felt like forever. God, he missed it. 

“Cute cat,” Tom commented quietly, making Edd glance at him. 

“Yeah, she’s adorable,” Edd replied. “We should take her home.” 

“Take her home…?” Tom repeated. 

“Yeah. She doesn’t deserve to starve out here.” 

“Uh...I dunno, Edd…” Tom rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean...how are we gonna feed her and stuff?”

“There are a lot of mice in our room. She can take care of them.” 

“But...what if we have to leave? How would she get food then?”

“We’ll find a way.”   
  
“But...what if we don’t?”   
  
“We  _ will _ ,” Edd replied firmly. 

“Well...even if we somehow do, we’re still criminals, Edd. No doubt we’ll run into the Red Army on some occasions. What if she gets hurt or…” Tom trailed off, making Edd look at him. 

“Or?” Edd prompted him, as if challenging his words. 

“What...What if she gets killed, Edd?” 

“I’m not letting that happen,” Edd stated quickly. “She won’t be hurt at all.”   
  
“But, you can’t control that.” Tom crossed his arms. 

“Well, I  _ can  _ control whether or not I let this innocent kitten starve to death out here.” The hand that wasn’t petting the cat clenched, making Tom tense up a bit. “Please, Tom. Let me take her home.”

“But-” Tom tried to protest, but ended up uncrossing his arms and sighing. After all of these years, he was still a pushover. And he couldn’t imagine the poor cat being out alone. He hoped to God that Edd meant what he said when he said she wouldn’t get hurt. “Ugh...fine…” Edd’s smile returned once Tom gave in. He used both of his hands to gently scoop the kitten up into his arms. The kitten mewled in surprise, but didn’t resist. Tom pushed aside his unsure, anxious thoughts and said, “Come on, let’s get going. It’s getting late.” With that, he began to walk back home, Edd and the kitten following him. Tom could practically feel Edd’s happiness next to him, and it did, admittedly, make him feel happy too.

“So...what are you gonna name her?” Tom asked after a bit of walking. 

“I was thinking Ivory,” Edd replied. 

“Really? That’s...an interesting name.” Tom hummed. “A cool name, though.”

“Yeah.” Edd gently pet the side of the cat’s face with his finger, smiling down at her. Tom couldn’t help but smile as well. Even if it was a little risky, he was still happy with the new member of the family. Though, he wondered how Matt would feel about it. Guess they’d have to find out, huh?


End file.
